A Forgotten Soul's Last Request
by NocturnalSpaceWhale
Summary: In this slight AU, Tendershipping, Oneshot, for a spirit of a millennium item to possess a body, he must first allow for the body's soul to be consumed by darkness. After 3000 years, the spirit of the ring finds a host to take over, but instead of seeing fear in the child's eyes like he expected, he found something else that he had been missing for so long.


**Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone, welcome to my first one-shot, a pretty depressing fic about Spirit(Yami)!Bakura, and Child!Ryou Bakura.

In this slightly AU world, for a spirit of a millennium item to possess a body, he must first expell the body's soul, and claim the body for himself. Causing the soul to be swallowed by the darkness.

Pairing: Tendershipping

Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters and items belong to Kazuki Takahashi

**Thanks to the 100+ views, two reviews, and eleven favourites! :3**

* * *

_He had expected his host to put up a fight._

_He had expected his host to reject him._

_He had expected hatred._

_He would have never thought he…_

In the misty hills near a fairy tale-like forest, full of towering ancient trees and nature's commotion, rested a humble orphanage. A house that was twisted with roots and vines that made it the heart of the moor, filled with the sounds of innocence laughter, and joyous singing.

A small boy no bigger than eight, with snowy hair, a gentle touch, and a name only he knew, and would never share, reached for a box that the caretakers left for him without a word.

"For me? I never get anything," He replied humbly.

Hopping onto his bed excitedly, his nubby little fingers ran through the surface of his present before opening it, taking out the content.

"Wooow!" His large brown eyes grew wider as he held the large golden jewelery in front of him, admiring the structure; the five dangling spikes, and the magnificent eye in the center.

His face lit up with the ring, holding it tightly against him, he closed his eyes, pressing his lips against the top of the necklace and nuzzled it affectionately.

"Thank you for this wonderful gift." He whispered delicately.

His tired eyes fluttered, followed by a loud yawn. Grasping his ring against his heart, the boy soon fell asleep, his white locks falling around him like a broken halo. He welcomed the hazy feeling of his dreams.

And as the boy forgot the world as it was, an uncomfortable chill coursed through his veins, while the ring glowed an unnatural ominous light…

…

…_It's him I'm sure of it!_

_After three thousand years of searching…_

_Nameless Pharaoh I will finally have my revenge!_

Bathed in ice cold sweat, the boy jerked awake, whimpering in the empty darkness. He was shivering uncontrollably, hugging himself and breathing against his hands to keep his face warm. Feeling no comfort as he looked around, he cupped his hands against his mouth and shouted,

"Hello? I-Is anyone here?"

A strange feeling consumed the child, murmuring in his ears to turn around. Timidly, he gazed over his should and was face to face with…

Himself.

A taller, more devious version of himself with unkind glowing red eyes, glared down at him, wearing a smile that showed his fangs.

"Are you… Me?"

"Yes," The harsh raspy voice that contained none of the sweet lull of a child replied. "And soon, I will expel your soul from your body and use it for myself as my container to take my revenge."

_I've been waiting for this moment._

"As the spirit of the millennia ring, the spirit of a vengeful thief, the spirit of darkness, nothing will stand in my way as I continue the ultimate shadow game between me and my foe."

_This boy is the perfect vessel, so similar to my old physical form._

"Your body will serve greatly in my favor, so prepare yourself as the darkness consumes every fiber of your being."

_His form. His hair._

"Tremble in fear before me mortal. Resisting will only make it worse, if you struggle, there will only be a world of pain and…"

_His features._

"And…"

_His eyes…_

"…"

_So why…_

"Why aren't you scared?"

The boy looked up, eyes half lidded from fatigue and the cold.

"Am I going to die?" He asked quietly, turning around to tilt his head slightly to look at the spirit.

The spirit took a step back, astonished by the simplicity of the boy's question. It would be so easy answer, such a simple question… But he couldn't. He almost didn't have the heart to.

Shrouded in the darkness of the ring for three thousand years, the spirit waited for the perfect host, his reincarnation. Hardening his heart for vengeance, he cast aside all the weak human emotions to make room for the shadows. Slowly, but surely, his soul fused with the hatred of the millennium ring.

The dark one had often thought about the host he was going to take over. The process of eliminating one's soul from its body with dark magic leaving only one soul in charge. He prepared speeches and explanations, working on his presence to be the most menacing so he could watch in amusement as the fear spread across his host's face.

But there was no fear. Nothing but sadness… And something else.

"I- I don't want to die…"

Concentrating on the boy, he connected their minds with his magic, linking them so he could make out his deepest thoughts.

The boy was lonely.

He had been alone for all his life.

The only thing he had to himself was his name, something he would never tell anyone else.

"I've only been alive for such a short time."

He was nobody.

_All alone._

"It's so cold."

_It wouldn't even make a difference if he was gone._

The spirit lowered his head, shielding his eyes from the boy.

_No one cares do they?_

He started shivering.

"Are you cold too?"

_Just a stupid mortal…_

Though, he wasn't trembling from the frozen air.

_How can a single glance break the walls of my blackened heart after all these years of building it up?_

"Shut up…" The spirit growled, hands clenching into a fist.

"Am I really going to die?"

_All these years._

"Will it hurt?"

_I too…_

"I don't think I'll mind."

_I too, have been all alone._

"It's just…"

_Without warmth…_

"I'm so cold…"

_Without a companion…_

"Can I just ask you for one favor before I go, Mr. Spirit?"

_Without…_

"I don't want to be cold anymore… Can you…"

_"..."_

"Hold me tightly?"

_love..._

Without a second thought, the spirit walked over silently to the huddling boy, holding out his arms, he wrapped them protectively, compassionately, around the boy's soul. The spirit gently guided the boy's head on his shoulders, face resting against his cheeks. With one hand he stroked the child's soft cascading hair, gaze never looking away.

The boy pulled the spirit closer with one arm around his neck, leaning into his chest. The child sighed tiredly with a relaxed smile planted on his face.

_This warmth is so familiar…_

_Then why hadn't I felt it before?_

In their soul room, all alone with nothing but the warm and comfort of each other, the boy and the spirit were locked in an unbreakable embrace. What felt like an eternity to both of them, while the spirit hanged on for the affection that he had never received, the boy patiently waited for his end.

"Thank you, Mr. Spirit…" The child whispered.

The spirit looked down to see his soul turning transparent, his legs had almost disappeared.

_Don't go…_

"For keeping me warm…"

_Please…_

"I'm not scared anymore…"

He looked up at the spirit's tear filled eyes.

"Do you think the world will forget me when I'm gone?"

The spirit caressed the side of the child's face with his fingers, holding the boy's hand with his other. His face was fading away, those brown eyes the spirit wanted to hold on so tightly, were clouded with nothing.

And just before the boy's soul was completely swallowed by the darkness, the spirit closed his eyes, placing a kiss on the child's forehead, nuzzling his soft locks, and held his soul, close to his heart.

"I'll make sure the world will never forget you…" The spirit whispered to no one.

A sharp metallic noise emanated from where the ring fell from where the boy's soul was. The spirit picked it up, held it for a moment to study it, and then hung it around his neck, leaving the soul room.

The boy woke up the next morning and felt his mind at ease. He opened his memories, searching for information, mixing in his own thoughts. His container was complete; the banishment of the second soul left only his in the empty body.

_Empty._

_I feel so empty._

This time, the spirit knew how to allow himself be consumed with the darkness, exiling all the childish memories and feelings of the container, leaving only his primal rage for the pharaoh, and own his sharp wit, his deadliest weapon. But somewhere in the deepest recesses of his heart, he didn't allow it to be fully enveloped. There was one thing, an important information he kept, that he had promised to a lost soul.

The boy grew up into a young adult, and left the orphanage, continuing his thousand year old quest.

Recognizable by his long spiky white hair, dark red eyes, and the ring that hung proudly from his neck, wherever he went, he gained questionable stares from random people on the street.

Sometimes a curious passerby would stop, and casually ask,

"What's your name?"

And the young man would turn around, eyes flickering, and a hand would reach to touch the eye of his millennium ring.

"Bakura."

_My name is Ryou Bakura._

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated, so tell me what you think!


End file.
